Code: Playstation 4
by mollymolata
Summary: Its Hirokis Birthday and Yumi wants to buy him a Playstation 4. At the market, they were a lot of people waiting until the shop opens and those people wanted all to buy a Playstation 4. Will Yumi be able to get one, before its too late?


**Here's an one-shot :P**

Yumi was in a bus driving to a shopping centre. Today was Hirokis birthday and she wanted to buy him something special. She searched for the Inter discount **(I don't know any Electronic shops in France :( ) **She walked to an escalator and the escalator brought her to the next level. As she reached the next Level she was surprised of seeing a lot of people standing outside of the Inter discount and waiting until it opens.

"Wow, that's a lot of people" Said Yumi.

"You're right" Said a voice. Yumi looked back and saw William. She was not very happy to see him.

"Hey Yumi" Said William.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Yumi and looked at his clothes. "Why are you wearing an uniform like the people who work at the inter discount?"

"I work in the holidays here" Said William.

"Okay"

"Are you going to buy the new Playstation 4?" Asked William.

"Yes, Its for my little brother Hiroki, today its his birthday and well..."

"I hope you have luck in getting one" Said William looking at all people standing in front of the inter discount.

"Why?" Asked Yumi.

"Well the most are only here because of the Playstation, but so far I know not all will get one" Said William.

"Oh" Said Yumi sad.

"But don't worry" Said William and pulled Yumi's hand and walked with her.

"Where are we going?" Asked Yumi. William walked to a door, where was written, that only workers could go in. William walked with Yumi in and he led her to another door and then they were in the inter discount.

"Don't they say if I..." Said Yumi. A young man who wears Inter discount uniform walked to William.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Asked the guy.

"She's just a friend" Said William. "I brought her here in to get a Playstation for her little brother" Said William.

"Good, you better go now and take one before it is to late" Said the guy and walked away.

"The playstations are there, behind the corridor with the games." Said William.

"Thanks" Said Yumi and ran.

"And If you don't get one, I gave you mine that I reserved for me" Said William.

"So" Said the guy and looked around. All workers were sitting at the checkout and other workers were standing around. William and three other guys walked to the part, where the playstations were. The guy opened the doors and all people ran in like bulls in and ran around the inter discount. Meanwhile William and the others were standing next to the Playstation boxes and Yumi reached there and took a box. She walked to William smiling.

William smiled too.

"Holy sh!t!" Said one of the other workers as he saw all running.

"Stay away b!tch" Said a guy and pulled one of the people who wanted to take a Playstation. All fought around and tried to take a Playstation. Some had already take one and ran to the checkout.

"Run to the checkout" Said William and someone pushed Yumi against William and she and William felt down to bottom looking into each other. William giggled flirty. Yumi shook her head smiling.

"Hey may I take this love birdies?" Said a random guy and took the Playstation of Yumi away.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Yumi and stood up. Some other pushed her again to the bottom and ran to the checkout. Some others stand there and were sad for not getting a Playstation 4.

"Aww" Said a guy sad and walked away.

"Sh!t" Said another guy.

"I know this would happen" Said another one.

"Oh no" Said Yumi sad looking to the place, where the Playstation's have been.

"Wow" Said William and stood up.

"I'm so sorry" Said a worker from there.

"Its okay" Said Yumi and walked to the games and looked for some games for Hiroki. William was sad for Yumi and walked away. Later Yumi choose some games for Hiroki and walked to the checkout.

"Yumi!" Exclaimed William and ran to her.

"What is it?" Asked Yumi.

"Come, I want to show you something" Said William.

"Okay" Said Yumi. William pulled Yumi with him and ran the inter discount down. He ran to the wardrobe of the customers in. In the wardrobe were before the wardrobes of the guys and the girls a lot of big lockers. William opened his and showed it to Yumi.

"Look this Playstation was reserved for me, but I think your little brother would be very happy if you would gave it to him" Said William and took the box out.

"Are you really sure, you want to gave it to me?" Asked Yumi.

"Its more sell, cause I didn't pay for it yet, so do you want it?"

"I don't know, what I should say" Said Yumi looking embarrassed down.

"Just a simply thank you will work" Said William, but instead he get a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you William" Said Yumi.

"Do...Don't mention it" Said William blushing.

"So what games has it for this Playstation?" Asked Yumi.

"Oh, I show them to you" Said William and led her to the games.

Later at night.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Sang the family and started to applaud.

"Blow the candles and wish something" Said Yumi and Hiroki thought for a second and blow the candles off.

"What did you wish?" Asked Johnny. Someone rings at the door.

"I go" Said Yumi.

"Oh its probably... Ulrich!" Said Hiroki and made a amorous face to annoy her sister.

"Hey William" Said Yumi.

"Who's William?" Asked Johnny.

"I don't know, the Prince of England?" Said Hiroki and walked to his presents. He choose the biggest one and ripped the paper off.

"Oh my god!" Said Hiroki and saw the box of the Playstation 4. Yumi walked in with William.

"Thank you Sister, I love you so much!" Said Hiroki and hugged Yumi. Yumi pet Hirokis hair.

"Happy Birthday" Said William and went down on his knees.

"Hiroki, that's William, without him I would have got the Playstation for you" Said Yumi.

"Thanks William" Said Hiroki.

"So Hiroki I've got some games for your new Playstation" Said William and gave him an unpacked box. Hiroki ripped the paper and opened the box.

"Wow" Said Hiroki and took the games out.

"What are this for games?" Asked Johnny.

"I've got Need For Speed Rivals, Fifa 14 and Grand Theft Auto 5" Said Hiroki.

"You bought for him a game for 17+?" Asked Yumi.

"What is this bad?" Asked William.

"Thank you William" Said Hiroki and hugged William.

"Your welcome my little guy" Said William and pet Hiroki's hair. Hiroki pulled Yumi's arm down and whispers.

"You should date him, he's much more cuter than Ulrich" Said Hiroki and let her arm go.

Yumi giggled and looked to William. William looked at her and smiled.

"Do you want to stay?" Asked Yumi.

"No, I don't want to..."

"Come on, stay here at least for a piece of cake" Said Yumi.

"Okay" Said William. Yumi led him to a chair and sat next to him.

"So William where are you from?" Asked Takheo.

"Well I'm from Glasgow in Scotland" Said William. Yumi's mother started to cut the cake and gave it to all on the table.

"William, can you later help me to cabling the Playstation on the TV?" Asked Hiroki.

"Yes, why not" Said William.

"But later" Said Yumi.

"I know, I know"

All ate the cake and later William helped Hiroki cabling the Playstation on the TV and showed how it works. Hiroki was happy for getting the new Playstation and Yumi was happy for seeing Hiroki happy. She also thought about William, if they should go out one day on a day.

**The End.**

**This was my one-shoot that I wanted to write since the Playstation 4 came out and I saw some videos on the Markets, how much people stand in front of those markets and how they reacted when they took one with them (Funny is, there was some people, who even sleep in a tent, in front of the store or outside the store apartment, just for later when it opens to go buy it) So hope you enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
